


Moon Dust

by moonkiddd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Infinity War, Infinity War spoilers, Marvel - Freeform, Spoilers, mcu - Freeform, self inserted, spiderman - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkiddd/pseuds/moonkiddd
Summary: Promises can be broken, but promises can also be redeemed. Through the pain, we always rise up again, as many times as we need to.





	Moon Dust

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR 
> 
> I just came back from seeing Infinity War at the movies and I'm hella sad about Peter's death. It's just sO fucking unfair. Anyways, lots of angst coming towards y'all. Love ya!

It didn’t matter how much she tried to process it, he was gone. 

Tony choked sobs as he closed up the wound Thanos left on his abdomen, after Star Lord, Drax and the others disappeared into thin air like old dust being sweeped away. 

Ariana looked at the floor where she last saw him pleading for his life, after falling into her arms begging not to die. I don’t wanna go, please I don’t, I don’t wanna go!

They were just teenagers. They knew they were just teenagers, just getting into life but pushed beyond their belief to be more than that, and most of all, as quickly as possible. Dr. Strange, Tony, Sam Wilson, everyone that encountered, fought against or with them, always called them “just teenagers” at first, until they proved their strength, their will, their knowledge and also, their sarcasm at 17 years old. 

But now it hit stronger than ever, they were rushed to grow up, and even if they came to fight willingly, the last thing they both thought, is death. It’s not even getting a fair death. 

Peter died at the snap of Thanos’s fingers. He didn’t die fighting against him, he didn’t die fighting the army of aliens that the monster brought with him, he died at the goddamn snap of a hand with the stupidest stones of life, power, soul and whatever. She didn’t give a shit about the stones. 

She wanted Peter.

She wanted his dorkiness, his nerdy comments and his insatiable hunger. His bad jokes and long hugs. His nervous tap of the foot against the tiled floors of the school on exams, she even wanted to see again how the hair on his arms lifted up when he felt something coming. 

Flying through the city on his arms was something so raw, so pure, and it was only theirs. Ariana was able to flight, she controls nature powers, like fire, water and wind. And controlling the wind made her fly. But they both prefered to fly together, body to body, like they were connected beyond love and superpowers. 

-

“I know this is gonna sound weird, but… as superheroes, the only way I wanna go, is with you” Peter said, looking at Ariana’s eyes like he hasn’t looked at them before “I don’t want you to die and leave myself to live like that. I don’t wanna die and leave you to live like that. If I die, we both die. If you die, we both die. Even if we lose war and we end up death in the middle of the space, I want that to happen with you, by my side, holding my hand”. 

 

He was dead serious and she knew that because she felt the same way. “You know a good way to die? Even if that sounds horrible, it would be drifting away like moon dust, together, you and me” she said, and he suddenly let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding inside, squeezing her hand. “I know we’re only 17 and we should be living other stuff but… aren’t we kind of living the dream? We’re both fighting evil, saving people, and we’re in love” Tom’s voice changed, now it was softer, it was sweet like maple syrup on morning pancakes. 

“I know people nowadays work relationships in a different way… but I agree with you, we’re in love, and I don’t wanna see anyone else but you and I wanna fight evil with you and save people with you, I wanna live in Queens with you, I wanna train with you… and only you” she finalized, and they both let go of tears as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you, Ari” Peter said, placing his forehead against his girlfriend’s. “I love you too, Peter” she replied, connecting their lips as the words left her mouth.

-

It’s not that Peter didn’t keep his promise, but he was snatched from her arms. He did drift away like moon dust, but not in peace, not saving his people, not by her side like they once talked about. He was taken away from her and that’s why his last words asked for forgiveness. His senses revealed the future and they only thing he was thinking about were Ariana and Tony. About letting both down on promises he once talked about.

So Ariana did the only thing she knew she had to do, and let the anger mix the sadness, and promised Tony and Dr. Strange that she was going to avenge her boyfriend, the unspoken son Tony had, and the kid that Strange just met a few hours prior. 

“Like we once talked about, we either die together, or we live together, this here ain’t an option” she said, her voice breaking a bit, but she pushed through, slapping the dust away from her shoulders, decided to get Peter back again.


End file.
